Geirdriful
Geirdriful, also known as Sky Valkyrie or Alcor Formation Geirdriful in its weaker form (which accessible through imbuing Alcor's magic into the armor), is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in sword and shield combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie and Guardian of Luna Nova. The current bearer of this armor is Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord. Description & Characteristics Geirdriful, alongside its sister armors Elemental Valkyrie Armors Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie, Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie, Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie, and Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie, was forged from Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under commission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Geirdriful Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. Interestingly, despite being the first of its kind, Geirdriful is surprisingly powerful, so much that Elemental Valkyrie Armors, alongside Nevar Armor, are only known armors that can match its strength. The one who takes the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie is regarded to be the strongest Valkyrie. Its appearance alone commands respect and even awe among Valkyries and witches alike, so much that the symbol of Geirdriful itself is instantly recognized by anyone in magic community. To maintain its reputation in magical world, Newt, who helping Ursula aka. Chariot designing Shiny Chariot stage costume, toned down resemblance between both due to foreseeing that her apprentice's reputation as a stage performer and magical star would contrast to that of as a Valkyrie. It's also worth to note that the earliest bearer of the armor was one of Woodward's most trustworthy followers and charged to safeguard Luna Nova Magical Academy, the prestigious witch academy in all Europe against those who threatened it. Unlike its sister armors, Geirdriful has two distinct default forms; its original form Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful and the weaker Alcor Formation Geirdriful. Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful has white, red, and blue coloration as well as possessing a red cape and a witch hat adorned with a blue sash and a round blue symbol with red edge and four-pointed golden star within, all of which evoke the image of Ursula's Shiny Chariot costume most. Alcor Formation Geirdriful on the other hand, while still retaining its iconic witch hat, possesses less ornate armor plating which mostly white in color (though it still retain the red on the tip of both greaves and soles) with the cape replaced by a pair of collapsible red and white mechanical wings. Because she still not confident with her abilities as a Valkyrie despite Thapoli has pardoned her of her past crimes (which are unintended use of Dream Fuel Spirit and scarring the moon with an overpowered Shiny Arc), Ursula, the latest heir of Geirdriful Armor, had Newt sealed away the armor's true form and relied on her Spirit Signet and the Simulacrum of her pet familiar Alcor stored within to access its alternate form Alcor Formation Geirdriful instead. It was until the discovery of her relations with Akko and her mother Yumi Kagari (the latter whom revealed to be her long-lost older sister) Ursula regained her confidence as a protector and subsequently unveils Geirdriful's true form for the first time in decades. Skills & Abilities As stated previously, Geirdriful Armor is regarded to be the strongest Valkyrie Armor ever crafted by best witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli. Its overall parameters are greater than that of its sister armors Elemental Valkyrie Armors (all of which that already rivaling the might of their successor armors), as well as most skilled in combat. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Geirdriful armor is designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. For combat, as the armor specializes in sword and shield combat, the user has greater advantage when using either sword and shield form of her Valkyrie Blades or ordinary swords and shields as the armor increases her performance with the said weapons. Geirdriful has an affinity with the element of sky and the cosmos at large, which means the armor is much more powerful in the hands of witches who blessed with Magic of Stars, a great power that sheltered within the Fountain of Polaris. In its original form, the armor can unlock a boost in power of speed by expanding its cape into Callisto Wings which allow the Valkyrie to vanquish enemies instantly and fly in supersonic speed regardless whether the wearer can magically fly since the ability comes from the armor itself. In addition of flight, Callisto Wings possess defensive and offensive capabilities such as being near-impenetrable even in their cape form and able to launch razor-sharp feathers as devastating projectiles. As Alcor Formation Geirdriful on the other hand, Callisto Wings assume a downgraded form called Wings of Mizar which, while retaining their resilience and bladed feathers, lose most of its offensive powers. The armor's combat parameters as Alcor Formation Geirdriful also downgraded to the same level with its sister armors as well, though Ursula can tap on Alcor's brute strength and super speed to make up with the loss. Overall, Geirdriful is the greatest Valkyrie Armor ever forged by best witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli. Weapons & Equipments Alcor Formation= *'Geirdriful Bracelet': The vital part of Geirdriful Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic white bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of blue circle with red edge and yellow four-pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Wings of Mizar': The downgraded form of Callisto Wings, which take the appearance of a pair of collapsible red and white mechanical wings that endow the ability to fly in supersonic speed without broom. **'Resilience': Wings of Mizar retain its original durability, making them ideal shield against attacks. **'Bladed Feathers': Although they cannot be launched as projectiles unlike their Callisto Wings counterparts, feathers of Wings of Mizar can still be deployed as devastating slashing weapon. *'Alcor's Might': By tapping into Alcor's magic, Alcor Formation Geirdriful can manifest the brute strength of her crow-like familiar. While channeling this ability, emerald glows of her armor turns light purple. *'Alcor's Speed': By tapping into Alcor's magic, Alcor Formation Geirdriful can perform bursts of speed to evade attacks and confuse her opponents. While channeling this power, emerald glows of her armor turns cyan. *'Spirit Signet': A special artifact which allows Ursula to summon copies of magical creatures called Simulacrums stored within for either as combat assistance or transmogrify the appearance and abilities of her Valkyrie Armor. There are three Simulacrums Ursula stored in her disposal : **'Alcor': Copied from the real Alcor, this simulacrum inherited both Alcor's strength and ability to perform bursts of speed. Also serves as the component of Geirdriful's Alcor Formation form. **'Nøkken': A simulacrum copied from a hostile Scandinavian swamp faery of the same name which Ursula defeated during her early days as a Valkyrie. They are notorious for their ability to alter their forms to attack. **'Thapolian Centaur': TBA |-| Sky Valkyrie= *'Geirdriful Bracelet': The vital part of Geirdriful Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic white bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of blue circle with red edge and yellow four-pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Callisto Wings': Named after Greek mythological figure of same name, the red cape can transform into large wings which unlocks extra boost of power and speed at will. The wings also enable Geirdriful to fly in supersonic speed regardless whether the wearer can magically fly or not since the ability comes from the armor itself. **'Resilience': Callisto Wings possess resilient armor which enable the Valkyrie to withstand most powerful of blows with little to no damage, making them ideal shield against attacks. **'Bladed Feathers': Feathers of Callisto Wings are sharp enough to cut through most materials on ease like Marmora Armor's Razor Wings. ***'Feather Flechettes': In addition of being devastating slashing weapon, feathers of Callisto Wings can also be deployed as armor-piercing projectiles. **'Stellar Splash': By raising both Callisto Wings, Geirdriful can call forth rains of magic bolts from the stars, dealing devastating damage. *'Bladed Tassels': Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful possesses a pair of blade-tipped tassets attached on her back that can be employed at will if needed. The blades are red in color with edge that glows in bright green. This weapon can be employed as either weapon or grappling hook. *'Spirit Signet': A special artifact which allows Ursula to summon copies of magical creatures called Simulacrums stored within for either as combat assistance or transmogrify the appearance and abilities of her Valkyrie Armor. There are three Simulacrums Ursula stored in her disposal: **'Alcor': Copied from the real Alcor, this simulacrum inherited both Alcor's strength and ability to perform bursts of speed. Also serves as the component of Geirdriful's Alcor Formation form. **'Nøkken': A simulacrum copied from a hostile Scandinavian swamp faery of the same name which Ursula defeated during her early days as a Valkyrie. They are notorious for their ability to alter their forms to attack. **'Thapolian Centaur': TBA Notes & Trivia *In legend, Geirdriful is the Master of Arms in Vahalla. Her responsibility being to train and arm Odin's einherjar, his personal army for when Ragnarok comes. She was said to has her hands full training them. *For the design of Geirdriful Armor and its alternate forms, BSoulstone draws inspiration from Ursula's Shiny Chariot Costume with similarities between the armor and the costume deliberately made evident through the hat (as lampshaded by Akko in It'll Sure to Begin). For the armor's bladed tassets and Callisto Wing design (as well as its alternate form Wings of Mizar) on the other hand, BSoulstone drew references from design of Garo armor from GARO: Vanishing Line and Black Lion's Ephemeral Wings from Voltron: Legendary Defender respectively. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse